Realized Feelings
by TakikoHotaruTomoeOkuda
Summary: "Sayuri-san, my dear, my love, will you marry me?" Sayuri had tears in her eyes, and was in shock and awe, and nodded. "Yes, yes, I will Nobu-san!" She hugged him, making both of them losing their balance. For the first time, Sayuri and Nobu shared a kiss.


The time had come for Sayuri to become not a apprentice novice, but a full a geisha. Sayuri was in room, putting on her full attire of a geisha, her kimonos, okobos, hair garments, shoes, and her makeup. She was anxious and excited for her first performance and hosting party. She couldn't even decide what she would do first. She was fussing with her make up, and deciding which fabric of kimonos she would wear. Suddenly, an knock from the door, made her jump, she asked, "Who is it?" Mother Nitta informed Sayuri, "It is almost time, stop dilly dallying." She went over to the door and slide it open and nodded, "Alright, Mother Nitta." Mother Nitta quickly letft and walked the hall, Sayuri called the for the kimono dresser. Once she was ready, she dressed in her shoes and walked down the hall to the party.

As she entered the room, she found a spot on the floor, and ever so elegantly knelt on her knees, and bowed her head in respect to her guests. As Mameha saw her sit next to her, she asked Sayuri, "Sayuri-san, why don't you perform a dance, for our guests?" Sayuri nodded in agreement and asked the tea house mistress for some fans and an instrument. The tea house mistress brought the fans to Sayuri and the instruments to Mameha and the other geishas.

As she started to dance, in an instant, the men and the women that was in the room, were mezmerized. They couldn't take their eyes off of her. She sensed her dancing had made them mesmerized she started to dance, the audience of guests were mezmerized, not only of her dancing made them stunned, but of her beauty in the dim light. She had decided not only to mesmerize them but to end the dance with something bold. The dance had ended after at least ten minutes, guests were still mesmerized, though, regain their senses. Sayuri had tooken her place near Nobu and offered him some sake. She poured the sake and mingled with Nobu and thed other guests. As it was getting late, Sayuri bowed her saying she was tired. Mameha and Sayuri had left the teahouse, and went home and went to bed.

The next morning, a phone call came into the Nitta household and asked for Sayuri's company that evening. Sayuri had gotten ready that afternoon, and that night Mameha and Sayuri acquainted their way down the appointed teahouse. Entgering the room, Sayuri not only spotted Nobu, but, the Chairman. She kept her peace, but inside she was having a panic attack. The young geisha was asked to sit near the Chairman. She couldn't refuse this ouldn't hopportunity up. She quickly walked over to the Chairm an, bowed her head in respect, and poured some alcohol for him. Hours passed, and the geisha and the Chairman were laughing up a storm and couldn't hold in their liquor very good. Sayuri was a horrible mess, and couldn't even keep her balance as she stood up. She fell over two guests, one was her _Danna _and Nobu. As soon as she came to her senses, she realized what she had done. She quickly and ever so slowly got up from Nobu, and apologized, "I...I am so sorry Nobu-san. Please ever so forgive me, I did not mean to do that." Nobu just smiled and imformed her, "It is alright Sayuri-san. It is not always a lovely geisha such as yourself, who can not hold in her liquor, and falls on top of me." Sayuri couldn't help but blush, and smile at the compliment. Mameha had stepped in and told Sayuri, "Sayuri-san, I believe it is time to go, say goodbye to your guests and get ready to go." Sayuri waved to the others and left out of the tea house.

While Sayuri was walking half down to the Nitta household, Nobu yelled her name, "SAYURIIII! SAYURIIII!" As the female heard her name being yelled out in the open, she turn a full ninety degree angle to the direction of the caller. In an instant, she looked to the sides to who the caller was; as the caller came running into the moonlight, the geisha only caught a glimpse of who it was, in an instant she knew who that, why, it was none other but Nobu. Sayuri smiled brightly and happily as he came running towards her. "Why Nobu-san, what brought you here to me?," she asked. Nobu answered, "A beautiful young geisha such as yourself shouldn't be walking in the dead of the night, I would like to walk you home, knowing you would be safe walking home with a gentleman." Sayuri nodded in agreement. Nobu after his arm for her to hold on to. She locked arms with him as they were walking down the road. Nobu and Sayuri were talking about their childhood, their lives of Kyoto and anything else that came to their mind. As they came across to the door to the household, Sayuri thanked Nobu, "Nobu-san, thank you so much for the compliments and the walk this evening, I am hoping for the days to come that you and I can get together somewhere else other than formal appointments with other men." Nobu responded, "I would like that very much in the days to come." He kissed the geisha's forehead, and opened the door for her and watched her to go into the house. Nobu watched her until the very last sight of her left. He left minutes after and headed towards his house.

A few weeks passed by, and there was no sight of Nobu, Sayuri was worried and concerned about her dear friend nowhere to be found. "Ohhhhh, where could Nobu be, Mameha-san?" Sayuri whined to Mameha as they riding in a rickshaw. Mameha chuckled, "Well, this is certainly surprising, Sayuri-san. It sounds as if you are actually worried about Nobu-san." Sayuri couldn't help but blush, "Well, Mameha-san, ever since that night he walked me home, I can't get him out of my mind. It's almost as if I am in lo-," She was cut off when Mameha said, "In love with him?" "Yes," She exclaimed with a blush. Both Mameha and Sayuri smiled at each other. That afternoon on the same day, Sayuri was sitting at a tea house, waiting for a secret admirer, though little did she know, this secret admirer was none other than Nobu and wanted to surprise her. Nobu came up to her quietly and then asked, "Is this seat taken by a beautiful and stunning woman?" Sayuri squealed with excitement and shock. "Nobu-san! I thought something had happened to you." "Oh I am sorry, my dear. I had an important business that lasted for two weeks." He smiled kindly. "Though, you have been on my mind for the past weeks, ever since the night after the party." He sat down across from her, and looked straight into her eyes. As he was staring at her, she felt a red tingle form around her cheeks. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, to break the ice, Nobu asked her, "Sayuri-san, would you like to go see the cherry blossoms later today?" "I would like that very much," She reassured him.

The next two hours came by fast, Sayuri met up with Nobu in the cherry trees, she rushed to over him, laughing and smiling. As he hugged her as she came to him, he smelled in her fragnance of her hair, and beauty. He quickly released her from his arms, and held her hand, as they walked the path. In the middle of the path, underneath a dozen of cherry blossoms, they stopped. Nobu looked into her eyes, and bent down one knee, took out a velvet box, and opened it, and asked Sayuri the most important question of both of their lives, "Sayuri-san, my dear, my love, will you marry me?" Sayuri had tears in her eyes, and was in shock and awe, and nodded. "Yes, yes, I will Nobu-san!" She hugged him, making both of them losing their balance. For the first time, Sayuri and Nobu shared a kiss.

Five months later, Nobu and Sayuri were wedded. They bought a large two bedroom apartment, one room for them, and one for their bundle of joy-their son and daughter. Nobu and Sayuri were living happily together, with their two children until they both died. Their love wasn't something that could be tossed aside, it was something that withstand both horrible and sweet memories, a love that even lasted a lifetime and for eternity.


End file.
